1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus for capturing a subject and generating image data, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus capable of automatically adjusting a diaphragm (an aperture).
2. Related Art
JP 2006-215310 A discloses a camera body to which an interchangeable lens can be mounted. An intermediate adapter connectable to the interchangeable lens can be attached to this camera body. When attached with the intermediate adapter and capturing a subject to generate image data, the camera body can perform smooth AE control among the sequentially generated image data. Specifically, the camera body sends a target video signal level and a detected video signal level to the intermediate adapter. The intermediate adapter determines a drive amount and a drive speed of the diaphragm of the interchangeable lens according to a difference between the target video signal level and the detected video signal level. Thereafter, the intermediate adapter sends the drive amount and the drive speed to the interchangeable lens. As a result, when the diaphragm is controlled based on the received drive amount and drive speed, the interchangeable lens enables smooth exposure control with less change in brightness among the image data.
When the exposure is abruptly controlled at the time of shooting a moving image, the brightness of the imaged moving image abruptly changes among frames, and thus the imaged moving image becomes an uncomfortable image to a user.